


Breaking A Promise

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, But Finn is still alive, During Bash Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Finn visits Kurt in the hospital right after the latter wakes up from being beaten up by a couple of homophobes.





	Breaking A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll with writing these past few days. Two originals in the same week? I guess procrastination is my best friend when it comes to writing

“What the hell were you thinking Kurt!” Finn yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair, taking in the appearance of his beaten up brother.

If it weren't for Kurt’s black eye, he would definitely roll them in response to Finn’s yelling. “I already heard that from dad Finn. You don't have to repeat anything.”

Shaking his head in disbelief when he realised Kurt didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation they were in right now – or could have been if those two homophobes decided to give Kurt a few more kicks and hits. Finn grabbed a chair and dragged it next to Kurt’s bedside before taking a seat.

“Yeah, you heard Burt yelling at your idiocy but you haven't heard it from me,” Finn pointed out in frustration, “if it hadn't occurred to you Kurt, you could've _died_. Who knew what those men were capable of doing?”

“Finn…” Kurt tried to interrupt feebly, feeling the drugs that were administered in him slowly taking a toll on him. But he was determined to at least finished this conversation before involuntarily getting knocked out again.

“What were you thinking Kurt?” Finn asked, gesturing furiously at the latter’s obvious bruised state, who is currently lying in a hospital bed, barely able to move without wincing once in awhile.

Before Kurt could get a word in, Finn continued with his rant, “well obviously you weren't thinking at all! Wasn't getting beaten up in high school enough? Aren't you tired of being the target of someone else’s irrational fear of your sexuality? Tired being a punching bag for just being you?”

Deciding that words isn't obviously going to work with Finn, Kurt slowly sat up (with much struggle) and placed a hand on Finn’s thigh, giving his doofus of a brother a small smile. Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart swell up in pride at how much Finn has grown from high school. From the jock he used to be that throws him into dumpster to the brother he is now, who’s clearly worried about his well-being. Even a couple of years ago where physical contact with him would cause the latter to flinch away in slight repulsion and maybe the irrational fear that Finn brought up.

“I'm tired of it Finn. I really am. But that's why I stepped in. I stepped in to let those people know that they can't just do that to other people. That there is going to be someone who's going to stand up against them,” Kurt gently explained as he moved his hand from the latter’s thigh to grab Finn’s hands instead.

Honestly, Kurt didn't know how else Finn would react, expecting more reprimands from the taller male, if anything. But one thing’s for sure, he did not expect tears – lots of them.

“You _still_ don't understand. You could have died Kurt. Died! I could have lost my brother, my family,” Finn choked out as he clutched Kurt’s hands as though he was hanging on to his dear life, “I told you that I wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on you but here you are, all bruised and battered.”

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, wincing slightly when he felt a sharp pain shot through him, “when on earth did you say that to me Finn?”

Laughing awkwardly through his tears as Finn recalls the moment he said that, “during Mr Schue’s Gaga week. I was… I was in… uh… a red shower curtain and Kurofsky and Azimio was about to beat the crap out of you.”

Suddenly Kurt was taken back to that exact moment Finn was describing and he could see his 16 year old self in his silver Gaga outfit, staring at his then new stepbrother in surprise as the latter thanked him for being the reason he was standing in front of them while wearing his own version of a Gaga outfit.

_“And I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you.”_

Chuckling slightly to himself, Kurt couldn't help but to comment, “that was really an amazing outfit Finn. And I couldn't be more proud of you, then and now.”

Reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears, allowing vulnerability show through his eyes, Finn whispered, “it's just that... you're family baby bro. I don't want to lose you.”

Knowing that it's going to take awhile for Finn to get over the beat up, Kurt simply murmured back as he leaned closer to give his brother a hug, ignoring the ache he was feeling all over his body, “likewise Finn. _Likewise_.”


End file.
